


Démission #2

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, BMol - Freeform, Bad Ketch, British Men of Letters, Hospital, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Protective Mary Winchester, Violence, poor mick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Un mail, une seconde et tout bascule. Dean pousse le premier domino du jeu auquel les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques semblent vouloir jouer...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une histoire très hard qui mélange le drama/angst, ainsi que le hurt/comfort.  
> Je ne sais pas comment décrire cette fic, c'est surtout un OVNI.  
> Mais WARNINGS, c'est assez violent et malsain par moment.  
> La sœur presque jumelle de cette histoire se trouve sur un autre lien ici.  
> Bref, pour les plus téméraires : Bonne lecture !  
> (Un grand merci à ma pauvre Bêta Litany Riddle. Qui connaît les deux versions de cette atroce histoire !)
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...

******...**

Mick Davies voulait démissionner et quitter les Hommes de Lettres. Depuis sa dernière enquête avec les loups-garous et le fait qu'il avait laissé Eileen Leahy vivre alors qu'elle venait de tuer un collègue à lui, Mick n'était plus apprécié dans son entourage professionnel. Et il commençait à réprouver son allégeance à ce fameux « Code » monstrueux.

En réalité, il voulait démissionner depuis un moment, mais jusqu'alors il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Après tout, il devait sa vie à Dr Hess et à _Kendricks Academy_ pour ne pas être mort dans les rues de Londres dans lesquelles il errait lors de son enfance. Puis un jour, quelque chose le fit basculer dans son choix.

Mick dormait au Bunker. Il devenait un apprenti chasseur avec les Winchester, passant le plus clair de son temps avec eux. Tout se passa ainsi durant de longues semaines, puis un jour tout bascula...

**…**

C'était une matinée au demeurant normale. Les Winchester s'occupaient d'une nouvelle chasse et Mick se porta volontaire pour faire quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque du Bunker. Dean, quant à lui, resta au salon pour pianoter sur son ordinateur afin de savoir exactement dans quelle ville ils devraient tous partir. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il reçut un e-mail. Au départ, il prit le message pour un _spam_. Mais, en l'ouvrant, il comprit bien vite son erreur. Non, ce n'était pas un _spam_ et plus il lisait le mail, plus son cœur s'emballait de rage.

C'était une liste, avec des photos et des documents comme preuves en pièces jointes. Une personne anonyme venait de lui envoyer la confirmation qu'Arthur Ketch avait assassiné la jeune fille sorcière que Sam et Dean avaient sauvé quelques mois auparavant. Ainsi que les soldats survivants qui avaient enlevé les Winchester sur les ordres du Gouvernement Américain. Eux et tant d'autres victimes, qui n'étaient pas tous des monstres. Ils étaient pourtant tous morts. De la main de Ketch mais... Sur les ordres de Mick. Et Dean voyait les photos des meurtres en question, ainsi que les rapports écrit par Mick, qu'il avait tapé sur sa vieille machine à écrire et dont les feuilles avaient été scannées pour être envoyées de façon anonyme. Un des documents datait de la fois où Castiel et Mary s'étaient alliés à Ketch et Mick pour faire évader Sam et Dean de la base secrète américaine qui les avait retenu prisonniers pour avoir enlevé le Président. Ledit Président possédé par Lucifer, à l'époque.

Le regard rempli de haine de Dean se bloqua sur quelques phrases du dossier de Mick, et qui disait :

« Et grâce à ça, les Winchester sont de retour. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas fait le ménage, mais c'est à ça que sert Mr Ketch. Tous ceux au courant de la petite histoire d'assassinat de Sam et Dean ont été pris en charge. Aux yeux du Monde, ça n'est jamais arrivé. La dernière chose qu'il nous faut c'est un Gouvernement suspicieux qui pose des questions. Quant à progresser avec les chasseurs américains, bonne nouvelle : nous avons recruté Mary. »

Dean ferma son ordinateur avec fracas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

**…**

Durant plus d'une heure, Mick croula sous le poids de tous les livres étalés sur la table. N'en pouvant plus, il fit une pause et se leva pour ramener quelques bouquins sur les étagères. Il était temps de changer les encyclopédies et de se dégourdir les jambes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dean entra dans la pièce, sans frapper, scrutant l'Homme de Lettres. Le sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines. La haine s'empara de lui. Une colère noire, incontrôlable. D'un ton furieux il hurla à plein poumon.

\- MICK !

Ce dernier sursauta.

\- Dean ?

Mick découvrit que le frère semblait en proie à une agitation intérieure, son visage rouge de rage l'inquiéta.

\- Dean ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Pour toute réponse, le Winchester se jeta littéralement sur l'anglais, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le traîner contre le mur du fond. Le reste se passa affreusement vite, surtout pour Mick lorsque sa tête heurta le mur dans un affreux bruit. Dean n'attendit pas que l'anglais se défende, il commença par lui assener trois ou quatre crochets du droit d'affilé. Les jointures de ses mains se mirent à saigner contre les tempes de Mick. Ce dernier, complètement sous le choc, ne put que lever son bras pour essayer de se protéger du Winchester. Sans succès.

Mick se mit à crier, à le supplier d'arrêter, mais le chasseur continuait de faire pleuvoir les coups sur lui. Comme ce dernier avait déjà le visage en sang, Dean cogna de sa main gauche dans l'abdomen de sa victime, touchant ses côtes avec fracas. L'anglais était maintenant à l'agonie, pourtant Dean l'accula dans un coin, entre deux murs pour le frapper encore et encore. Mick cria.

**…**

Les hurlements alertèrent Sam et Mary, qui débarquèrent à toute vitesse dans la bibliothèque.

\- DEAN !

Sam se rua vers son frère. Dean était justement en train d'agripper le bras droit de Mick, qui espérait encore pouvoir se défendre. Puis, un atroce bruit d'os qui craque se fit entendre et l'anglais hurla de douleur. Mary s'allia à Sam pour arracher Dean de sa victime. Le cadet tenait fermement Dean dont la férocité ne tarissait pas. Mary, quant à elle, s'agenouilla aux côtés de Mick, dans un sale état et essaya tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Elle leva la tête vers son aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Dean, rouge de fureur, expliqua.

\- J'ai reçu un mail anonyme qui prouve que Mick est impliqué dans la mort de la petite sorcière que Sam et moi avons sauvée ! Et le massacre des soldats américains qui nous ont pourchassés dans la forêt ! Ceux-là même que Ketch et lui ont juré de ne pas toucher ! Ketch a tué tout le monde, pas que des monstres, mais des Humains aussi et sur les ordres de Mick ! J'ai lu le rapport qu'il a écrit, il se fout de notre gueule depuis le début !

Sam et Mary découvrirent à leur tour cette triste révélation. Néanmoins, le cadet respira un bon coup en grondant.

\- Et, au lieu de nous en parler, tu as décidé de tabasser Mick à mort... ?

L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Mary tenta de relever Mick qui agonisait.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

**…**

Mick resta à l'hôpital pour passer la nuit en observation. Mary repartit au Bunker pour briefer ses fils et violemment sermonner Dean. Les docteurs venaient de faire des points de suture sur le visage de l'anglais, ils firent également dégonfler son œil au beurre noir et s'occupèrent ensuite de ses deux côtes fêlées et de son poignet droit cassé. Ils lui mirent d'abord un plâtre et lui donnèrent une bonne dose d'antidouleurs et de calmants.

Le lendemain, Mick se réveilla un peu groggy par les médicaments et la douleur. Il resta toute la matinée au lit. Après le repas de l'hôpital, il devait quitter la chambre. L'anglais remit ses vêtements de la veille, où le col de sa chemise était encore maculé de sang. Une infirmière aida le jeune homme à enfiler son haut, passant son bras plâtré dans la manche et mettant l'écharpe de l'hôpital autour de son cou pour tenir son poignet, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois habillé, il descendit dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il découvrit avec embarras que Sam, Dean et Mary l'attendait. Mick se bloqua sur place, lorsqu'une des femmes de l'accueil appela derrière son ordinateur.

\- Monsieur Davies ?

Mick retourna en arrière. La standardiste donna la facture des soins à l'anglais dont la mine s'attrista. Il glissa le papier dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis il marcha à pas lents vers les chasseurs. Mary jeta un regard triste à Mick, puis révéla pour calmer les esprits.

\- Nous sommes venus te chercher pour repartir au Bunker.

Comme Mick semblait angoissé à l'idée de prendre la voiture avec Dean, la maman le comprit et rajouta.

\- Ça va aller, nous avons eu une longue conversation hier...

Elle jeta un mauvais regard vers son fils aîné qui ne broncha pas. Sam observa Mick et eut de la peine pour lui. De le voir là, se tenant devant eux avec son bras en écharpe, sa chemise encore ensanglantée, son œil noir et ses points de suture sur le visage.

Avant de partir, Mick dut faire un détour par la pharmacie de l'hôpital pour récupérer tous les médicaments que les médecins lui avaient prescrit pour sa convalescence. Puis, il suivit les Winchester jusqu'à l'Impala.

Dean et Sam devant, Mary derrière avec Mick. L'anglais regardait la route défiler devant ses yeux, l'esprit ailleurs. Le trajet le berça lentement et il finit par s'endormir.

**…**

Dean avait longuement médité sur sa conduite. Une fois que Sam et Mary avaient passé leurs nerfs et leurs indignations sur lui, il se remit en question. Il ne comprenait pas son propre comportement.

Bien sûr, il en voulait à Mick pour ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pourtant, comme Sam et Mary le lui avait bien fait comprendre : le mail était anonyme et Mick avait changé depuis cette époque. Une époque certes, pas si éloignée que cela. Mais l'anglais venait pourtant de renier sa seule famille pour rester du côté des Winchester et apprendre d'eux.

Dean savait que Mick n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, même le meilleur des Hommes de Lettres en réalité. Il apprenait vite et il était toujours de bonne compagnie. Que se soit pendant les chasses ou au Bunker. Ni Sam, ni Mary, ni même Dean n'avaient quelque chose à reprocher à sa conduite. Il se comportait toujours comme le parfait Gentleman anglais qu'il était.

Néanmoins, Dean avait explosé. Sans pouvoir se contenir. Il avait frappé sur Mick comme s'il avait tabassé tous les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques par son biais : Ketch, Toni, Dr Hess... Il comprit beaucoup trop tard son erreur. Beaucoup trop tard et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se faire pardonner.

**…**

Ils arrivèrent au Bunker et Mary réveilla en douceur Mick qui dormait à poings fermés. Ils quittèrent la voiture à pas lents pour rentrer dans la base secrète. Ils descendirent les marches et se dirigèrent tous vers le grand salon. Dean toussota et tenta de désamorcer l'ambiance pesante.

\- On va commander à manger pour ce soir, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Confus, Mick acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Dean parut presque soulagé et parti chercher le flyer des hamburgers à faire livrer, qui était accroché sur le réfrigérateur. L’anglais s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsque Dean revint avec le papier à la main. Le reste se déroula de façon très étrange, lorsque le Winchester tendit le menu à Mick, il eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé face au poing de Dean. Mick leva son bras gauche valide devant lui en faisant un pas en arrière. Mary, se dirigea lentement vers lui, pour le rassurer, pendant que Dean baissa son bras et recula à son tour. Le regard de Sam s'attrista mais il réussit à dire, à l'attention de Mick.

\- Tu devrais te reposer dans ta chambre, en attendant ce soir...

Il accepta. Mary suivit Mick jusqu'au couloir et elle attrapa le flyer de Dean au passage pour choisir de quoi manger.

**…**

Une fois dans la chambre de Mick, Mary posa son sachet de médicaments sur sa table de nuit. Puis, face au visage déconfit du jeune homme, elle questionna.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

Pour toute réponse, Mick attrapa une chemise propre dans son armoire et il tenta d'enlever l'écharpe autour de son cou pour changer de vêtements. Il poussa un râle de douleur, alors Mary se dirigea lentement vers lui.

\- Mick ?

Il ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration, son cœur battait la chamade, pourtant il répondit.

\- Non, je vais me débrouiller.

De sa main gauche valide, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise propre et dépliée sans toutefois y parvenir. Mary souffla de tristesse et posa ses mains sur celles de l'anglais. Avec douceur, elle attrapa sa chemise qu'elle déboutonna sans problème, tout en confessant.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été une super maman, pour Sam et Dean...

Mick lui jeta un regard interrogateur. La matriarche continua.

\- J'étais une Femme de Lettres, tu le savais ? Bien sûr, tu connais nos dossiers... Mais John, mon mari, ignorait tout de ma vie de chasseuse et de Femme de Lettres. Il élevait nos enfants dans l'ignorance. Et, même si j'avais fait une croix sur la chasse, je continuais à poursuivre les monstres. De temps en temps. Et puis, je suis morte... Pourtant, quand je suis revenue à la vie, 30 ans plus tard, je me suis éloignée de Sam et Dean. Tout ça était trop pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que toi, tu viennes me convaincre de rejoindre les Hommes de Lettres. J'ai accepté, comme tu le sais. Aujourd'hui Sam et Dean sont des adultes. Ils ont bien évolué, ensemble, ils sont devenus les hommes que j'aurais voulu voir grandir. Mais, je n'étais pas là pour eux. Ni avant ma mort, ni après. Et je ne pourrais jamais réparer cette erreur avec eux...

Obnubilé par son histoire, Mick ne comprit pas vraiment que Mary l'aidait pour changer ses vêtements en faisant passer son plâtre d'une chemise à l'autre. La Winchester remit l'écharpe de Mick autour de son cou pour y glisser son poignet. Elle garda ensuite la chemise maculée de sang dans sa main, en avouant.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été une super maman, mais j'aimerais me rattraper. Malheureusement, c'est trop tard pour mes enfants. Mais toi, tu as le même âge que Dean...

Mick lui jeta un regard abasourdi en comprenant.

\- Quoi, tu... ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'aide, même si tu la refuses. Et que, contrairement à Sam et Dean, tu n'as jamais eu de parent.

Mick baissa les yeux. Mary se dirigea vers la table de nuit pour lui donner quelques médicaments pour soulager la douleur, puis elle le fit allonger sur le lit. Elle resta debout et passa sa main dans la poche de son jean pour sortir le flyer de Dean. Elle demanda pour changer de sujet.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Peu importe. Commande pour moi, je sens déjà que les cachets font effet...

Il lutta quelques secondes contre ses paupières lourdes, puis il s'endormit. Mary le regarda avec peine avant de quitter la chambre, chemise sale et flyer en main.

**…**

Le repas se déroula dans une étrange ambiance. Dean en face de Mary, qui elle se trouvait à côté de Mick et lui en face de Sam. Heureusement que Mick était gaucher, mais comme il n'avait qu'une seule main de valide, la matriarche lui avait choisi une simple salade et quelques frites à picorer. Mais tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Dean, qui s'empiffrait d'un énorme hamburger en buvant son soda à la paille tout en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Sam et Mary esquissèrent une mine dégoûtée face à cette impolitesse mal placée, alors le cadet entama un début de conversation. Il toussota et posa son regard vers l'anglais.

\- Alors Mick, tu vas quitter les Hommes de Lettres ?

\- C'est le but, oui. J'attendais le bon moment pour faire ça proprement. Sans eux, je n'aurai ni argent, ni toit, ni travail, alors je dois penser à tout avant d'agir. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous.

Mary sourit et questionna à son tour.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ?

\- Oh, eh bien... Je voulais téléphoner à Dr Hess pour savoir s'il était possible de quitter le groupe. Je... C'est ma seule famille et je n'ai rien connu d'autre, jusqu'à maintenant.

Sam sourit tristement.

\- Ta famille est c _reepy !_ railla Dean la bouche pleine, en mastiquant de façon répugnante.

Sam et Mary lui lancèrent un regard noir tandis que Mick baissa la tête, la mine abattue.

**…**

Après le repas, Mary aida Mick à se mettre en pyjama en faisant attention à son bras. Elle lui ôta également sa montre ainsi que la chevalière bleue qu'il portait toujours à l'auriculaire de sa main gauche. Puis, il se coucha sur le dos et s'endormit en quelques minutes, malgré la douleur. La Winchester semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour lui. Le voyant, étendu là, avec son bras dans le plâtre et le visage tuméfié et ravagé par les points de suture, elle sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir. Elle l'observa un long moment avant de regagner sa propre chambre.

 

**…**

**_À suivre_ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Mick ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et tenta de se lever avant de se rappeler qu'il avait mal partout. Il émergea encore groggy de sa nuit sous médicaments, mais essaya de sortir du lit avec lenteur pour filer sous la douche. Il mit le double de temps nécessaire pour se déshabiller et se laver, à cause du plâtre et de la douleur. Il ferma les yeux tant son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir. Mais aussi pour ne pas voir les bleus qui maculaient son torse à cause de ses deux côtes cassées. Les docteurs ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour guérir ce mal, à part lui donner des anti-inflammatoires, des anti-douleurs et des complètements alimentaires que Mick prenaient déjà de façon régulière. Ensuite, il devait simplement faire attention à bouger le moins possible son torse et à toujours dormir sur le dos.

Pourtant, les gestes quotidiens et simples de la vie devinrent une vraie torture pour lui. Se laver, se sécher, se vêtir... Il passa la matinée dans la salle de bains de sa chambre.

**...**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Enfin propre et habillé, Mick se dirigea vers l'entrée pour découvrir sans surprise Mary sur le seuil. Elle tenait une panière à linge dans les mains et expliqua.

\- Je suis de corvée de lessive... Je peux entrer ?

Mick laissa la porte ouverte et s'avança vers son lit pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires sales. La Winchester posa le panier sur le bureau quasi-vide et questionna avec inquiétude.

\- Comment s'est passé ta nuit ?

Il mit quelques secondes avant de seulement répondre.

\- Pas trop mal.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide...

\- Non, ça va aller.

Il déposa son linge dans la bassine et Mary entreprit de fouiller les poches de ses costumes, de manière automatique, en révélant.

\- Tu n'as rien laissé traîner ? Sam et Dean oublient toujours des trucs dans leurs poches. Et je me retrouve toujours à sortir de la machine des billets lavés, des balles de revolver, des tickets de fast-food ou d'autres bric-à-brac.

Mick, déjà épuisé par la matinée, s'assit sur le lit.

\- Non, y'a rien.

Cependant, Mary mit la main sur un papier froissé à l'intérieur de l'une de ses fameuses vestes. Elle la déplia avec nonchalance, lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il était question, elle tourna sa tête interloquée vers l'anglais en lui demandant.

\- Mick, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il attrapa la feuille et comprit à son tour. Mal à l'aise, il répliqua.

\- Ce n'est rien...

La Winchester s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, en s'inquiétant.

\- « Rien » ? Mick, c'est une dette de $5000 que tu dois à l'hôpital ! Comment ça se fait ?

Il haussa les épaules pour faire semblant d'être calme face à ce problème.

\- Je n'ai pas de mutuelle. Les Hommes de Lettres ont leur propre système de santé. Leur propre « hôpital », si tu préfères. Avec des médecins formés pour nos types de blessures, le plus souvent causées par toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles. Du coup, je n'ai aucune mutuelle « civile » pour les hôpitaux normaux.

Mick semblait triste et gêné.

\- Je comprends. Mais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? continua Mary.

\- Parce que... Je dois pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. C'est idiot, je sais, mais si je n'arrive même pas à payer une seule facture ou à me défendre contre Dean, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à démissionner des Hommes de Lettres ? Ou à pouvoir vivre tout seul.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul...

Mick souffla et ferma les yeux. Il avait encore mal partout, mal au crâne, au poignet et mal à son amour-propre, surtout. Il réfléchit avant de finalement annoncer.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas cet argent. Dr Hess nous paie bien, c'est sûr. Cependant, pas autant que ça.

Mary se mit à réfléchir.

\- Sam pourrait pirater...

\- Non ! coupa Mick. Non, je ne veux pas que tes fils soient impliqués là-dedans.

La Winchester voulut négocier mais elle sentit que c'était important pour Mick de pouvoir enfin se débrouiller tout seul. Elle tenta alors autre chose.

\- Tu pourrais vendre quelque-chose, ton ordinateur ou autre ?

Mick tiqua, trouvant enfin une solution.

\- Oui ! Je pourrai vendre ma voiture ! Bon, techniquement, elle n'est pas à moi mais aux Hommes de Lettres. Mais, je pourrai la vendre et leur dire qu'elle a été volée lors d'une chasse. Ils ont une bonne assurance, ça ne changera rien pour eux.

Mick souffla de soulagement. Mary sourit.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire, Mick se réveilla d'une pénible nuit. Il ressentit une douleur fulgurante à la tête. Dans un effort surhumain, il réussit à se lever et à s'habiller. Encore groggy, il se dirigea vers la cuisine du Bunker. Mary et Sam s'y trouvaient déjà, buvant leur café du matin. Mick déambula à son tour vers la cafetière, en saluant les deux chasseurs. Il se plaça ensuite en face d'eux, puis Mary questionna.

\- Comment ça va, ce matin ?

Un peu embarrassé, il avoua néanmoins.

\- Ça va... J'ai juste eu une crise à la tête, tout à l'heure. Les docteurs ont parlé d'un petit traumatisme crânien, lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, et... Je crois que le mal s'est réveillé avec plus de violence...

Personne ne répliqua, lorsque Sam tourna sa tête pour découvrir Dean, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. À la vue de sa mine à la fois gênée et presque énervée, ils comprirent tous que Dean avait entendu la conversation. Ce dernier déambula vers la machine à café pour se servir une énorme tasse. Une fois fait, il s'installa comme si de rien n'était à côté de sa famille, face à Mick. Ce dernier questionna d'ailleurs, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me déposer quelque part, avec ma voiture, cette après-midi ?

La veille, Mick avait trouvé un vieux garage de Lebanon qui voulait bien racheter sa voiture pour $4500. Cependant, comme il ne pouvait pas conduire, il lui fallait un chauffeur. Ce à quoi Mary répondit naturellement.

\- Je peux te déposer où tu veux.

Mick sourit.

\- Merci.

Puis, alors que tout le monde savourait tranquillement son café, contre toute attente Dean se mit à dire.

\- Je peux te conduire aussi.

Trois paires d'yeux dévisagèrent l'aîné, puis Mick marmonna sans grande conviction.

\- Hum, c'est gentil... Mais... Mary, le fera, alors...

Dean se renfrogna.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Je sais très bien conduire, mieux que maman d'ailleurs !

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

Mais l'aîné dévisagea Mick. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre, très embarrassé, il passa son regard de Sam, à Mary. Il expliqua, en essayant de ne pas froisser le Winchester.

\- Ta mère l'a proposé en premier...

Mais le chasseur continua de maugréer. Il posa sa tasse de café, désormais vide, et quitta sa place pour s'installer juste à côté de Mick. L'anglais eut un mouvement de recul et se glissa un peu plus vers le mur.

\- Y'a un souci ? demanda Dean de mauvaise humeur.

Confus et angoissé, Mick paniqua et déglutit difficilement avant de baragouiner.

\- Hum... Non... Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.

Sam se leva et apostropha son frère.

\- Dean, tu peux venir une minute, s'il te plaît ?

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir se lever, le cadet l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener de force dans le couloir.

**…**

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au salon, loin de la cuisine pour que personne ne les entende, puis Sam se posta devant son frère en s'écriant.

\- Bon sang, Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

Sam souffla.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je croyais que tu voulais te faire pardonner !

Dean, qui ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre, renchérit.

\- Ouais, bah, il n'a pas l'air d'être super attentif à mes tentatives !

\- Quelles tentatives ?! hurla Sam. Celles où tu le snobes ? Celles où tu le rabaisses ? Ou celles, comme maintenant, où tu lui fais carrément peur ?!

Dean baissa les yeux et se posa contre la table du salon. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et avoua, à demi-mot.

\- J'sais pas comment faire...

Sam se rapprocha de lui.

\- Dis-lui simplement.

\- Lui dire quoi ? « Pardon d'avoir essayé de te tuer » ? ou « Pardon de t'avoir frappé jusqu'à la mort » ? J'hésite encore, aide-moi Sammy, vas-y ! railla l'aîné.

Le cadet se posa à côté de son frère et répliqua, sincèrement et sans monter le ton de sa voix.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait simple. Et ça prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais, un jour viendra où Mick aura besoin de toi. Et ce jour-là, tu sauras et tu pourras te faire pardonner.

Dean se calma et inspira profondément, à moitié convaincu.

\- Et si ce jour n'arrive jamais ?

**…**

Dans l'après-midi, comme convenu, Mary porta Mick en voiture. Sur le chemin de l'allée, elle jeta des coups d’œil frénétiques vers lui. Il semblait abattu.

\- Mick ? Tout va bien ?

Il reprit ses esprits en répondant mélancoliquement.

\- Quoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Mary comprit qu'il faisait semblant d'aller bien malgré ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Elle décida alors, d'un seul coup, de désamorcer la situation en révélant.

\- J'ai couché avec Ketch.

Cela fonctionna, Mick sursauta et tourna sa tête vers Mary.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était il y a quelques semaines. Nous venions de faire une chasse et, nous avions bu quelques verres de Whisky... C'est arrivé d'un coup.

Mick fit les gros yeux et questionna.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que, tout le monde fait des erreurs, Mick. En revanche, ce qui peut nous différencier des autres, c'est lorsque nous apprenons de nos erreurs pour en faire quelque chose de plus sain...

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas...

Contre toute attente, Mary se mit à sourire en expliquant.

\- J'essaye de te parler du mail que Dean a reçu. Même si s'est vrai, c'est du passé. Tout ce qui est arrivé lorsque tu travaillais encore avec les Hommes de Lettres, tout ça c'est oublié. Depuis que tu apprends à chasser avec nous, tu es devenu une meilleure personne.

\- Merci.

Il baissa la tête, l'air grave.

Ils arrivèrent au garage et l'anglais s'occupa de la transaction. Il revint avec une enveloppe pleine de billets. Comme ils n'avaient désormais plus de voiture, le garagiste leur en prêta une seulement pour qu'ils puissent faire un petit crochet par la banque. Mick voulait vider son compte pour compléter la somme des dettes de l'hôpital mais également en profiter avant que les Hommes de Lettres ne le lui clôturent. La matriarche déposa Mick aux urgences pour qu'il puisse régler sa facture et ses arriérés. Une fois que ce fut tout terminé, ils retournèrent rendre le véhicule de prêt au garage et ils repartirent en taxi jusqu’au Bunker. Pour remercier Mary, Mick paya la course avec l'argent qui lui restait.

**…**

Le soir même, enfermé dans sa chambre, Mick téléphona à Dr Hess avec angoisse pour lui faire part de sa démission. Elle ne sembla pas bien le prendre, mais elle ne le menaça pas pour autant. De fait, Mick angoissait d'autant plus, désormais.

Le lendemain matin, le « fameux jour » que Dean attendait, arriva sans prévenir.

Un jour au demeurant ordinaire. Les Winchester et Mick, prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous au grand salon pour parler d'une éventuelle chasse à venir. Lorsque tout à coup, la porte du Bunker s'ouvrit à la volée. Des pas résonnèrent sur les marches d'escalier et tous les résidents firent face à Mr Ketch.

Il déambulait dans son costume hors de prix, avec un air hautain sur le visage, se dirigeant droit vers Mick. L'anglais avait toujours le bras dans le plâtre mais il avait une allure meilleure que d'ordinaire. Le mercenaire se plaça devant son ancien collègue, passant son regard de lui aux Winchester, en répliquant.

\- Je viens de la part de Dr Hess. Elle a bien compris ce que tu lui as dit...

Il se rapprocha et Mick recula par instinct de protection. Ketch le remarqua et sourit sournoisement en continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Tu veux quitter les Hommes de Lettres ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu dois nous rendre tout ce qui nous appartient. C'est-à-dire : tout. Tes affaires du Q.G, ton ordinateur, ta voiture, tes costumes, ton téléphone, ta carte bleue, ton passeport, bref : tout. Que tu comprennes bien, Mick, tu seras tout seul, sans argent, sans un toit au-dessus de la tête, sans travail et sans carte verte. Et tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en Angleterre. Alors réfléchis bien...

Il lorgna Mary d'un air pervers et renchérit ensuite.

\- Je vais commencer doucement : donne-moi ta carte bancaire. Enfin, celle des Hommes de Lettres.

Un peu contrarié, mais en même temps fier de démissionner, Mick donna sa carte à Ketch. Ce dernier reprit.

\- Tes clefs de voiture.

\- Elle a était volée... mentit Mick. Durant une chasse, il y a quelques jours. Je suis sûr que votre assurance pourra couvrir les frais.

Ketch esquissa une mine dégoûtée.

\- Ouais... Et j'imagine que c'est pendant cette chasse que tu t'es blessé, aussi ? Amateur... Bon, ton téléphone.

Un peu à contre cœur, Mick le lui donna.

\- Bien. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours. T'as intérêt à préparer ce que tu nous dois : ton ordinateur, tes fringues, ton passeport, et tout le reste.

Mick acquiesça et Ketch se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Mick recula derechef.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dean put faire ce qu'il attendait depuis un moment. Il marcha calmement pour se poster juste devant Mick. L'aîné resta là, fixant Ketch du regard avec un air de défis. Ce dernier sourit de plus belle et reluqua Dean de la tête aux pieds.

\- T'es devenu le chien de garde de l'apprenti ? railla le psychopathe.

Le visage de Dean resta impassible lorsqu'il répondit sans colère mais avec détermination.

\- Tu connais la sortie.

Mary et Sam suivirent la scène avec attention, dans le cas où ils devraient eux aussi intervenir. Ketch, toujours aussi souriant, recula néanmoins pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Il rajouta, à l'intention de Mick.

\- Je t’appellerai pour te dire quand je reviendrai chercher le reste de tes affaires.

Puis, il s'arrêta sur une marche et se mit à rire tout seul en jetant un regard mauvais à Mick.

\- Ah pardon, j'oubliais, tu n'as plus de téléphone, maintenant. J'imagine que ma visite sera une surprise, dans ce cas...

Il quitta le Bunker en continuant de glousser.

**…**

Mick souffla de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma avec fracas. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, son cœur tambourinait encore trop fort dans sa poitrine, il se tourna ensuite vers Dean pour lui dire, sincèrement.

\- Merci.

L'aîné esquissa un sourire et murmura.

\- De rien...

Sam toussota avant de demander, curieusement.

\- Hum, Mick... Tu n'as pas fait de chasse, dernièrement, alors pourquoi tu n'as plus de voiture ?

L'anglais passa son regard de Sam à Mary, en avouant.

\- Je l'ai vendu. C'est pour ça que Mary m'a emmené en ville, il me fallait quelqu'un pour me conduire au garage.

Dean tiqua et questionna.

\- Attends, pourquoi t'as vendu ta caisse ?

Mal à l'aise, Mick avoua néanmoins.

\- Je... J'avais des factures à régler, à l'hôpital. Pour...

Il posa ses yeux sur son bras en écharpe en murmurant presque.

\- Mon hospitalisation.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de se sentir mal à l'aise. Sam reprit cependant.

\- Mick, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Nous aurions pu t'aider.

L'anglais jeta un coup d’œil à Mary, qui avait fait la même réflexion, elle aussi. Et il répondit la même chose qu'à elle lors de leur première conversation.

\- Non, je... Je voulais me débrouiller tout seul. Je vais devoir vivre sans le soutien des Hommes de Lettres, désormais. Je dois apprendre à vivre normalement.

Sam esquissa un sourire avant d'expliquer.

\- Mick, il y a certaines choses qui semblent t'échapper... Je conçois que les Hommes de Lettres sont ta seule figure familiale, parentale et ta seule comparaison de ce que pourrait ressembler la vie. Mais, permet moi de te dire, qu'ils sont aux antipodes de ces valeurs...

Mary s'avança pour continuer sur la lancée de son fils.

\- Et Ketch a tort. Tu ne seras jamais seul, ou sans toit, ou sans argent. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, apparemment, mais tu fais désormais partie de la famille.

Dean chercha une chose bien à dire, il ne réussit qu'à badiner.

\- Ouais, et maintenant que tu représentes la famille Winchester, il est évident que nous n'allons pas te laisser te démerder tout seul.

Le cadet fut heureux de constater que son frère se comportait déjà un peu mieux envers l'anglais. Ensuite, il reprit son attention sur Mick en lui disant.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais commencer par te fabriquer des faux papiers.

\- Mais, et la chasse en cours ? s'inquiéta Mick.

\- Bah, laissons ça aux Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose... s'amusa Dean.

Mick sourit et suivit Sam jusqu'à son ordinateur portable. Mary leur emboîta le pas. Dean traîna derrière eux, encore un peu mal à l'aise.

 

**…**

_**À suivre** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

******...**

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent dans un calme étrange. Dean arrivait à parler avec Mick, de temps en temps. De tout et de rien, bien sûr et il n'osait pas encore l'aborder. Mais leur relation commençait à mieux évoluer. Surtout le jour où, très embarrassé, Mick avait demandé à Dean de lui prêter des vêtements. Ceux de Sam auraient été trop grands, alors que Mick et Dean faisaient à peu près la même taille et la même corpulence. L'aîné accepta, bien sûr et durant l'heure suivante il fouilla ses placards pour dénicher plusieurs jeans, quelques T-shirts simples et de nombreuses chemises à carreaux qu'il ne portait plus beaucoup. Il regroupa le tout dans un grand sac et partit en direction de la chambre de Mick pour le lui donner. Un peu angoissé, Dean souffla un coup avant de toquer à la porte. L'anglais ouvrit et le cœur du Winchester se serra. Il avait encore du mal à voir Mick avec son bras en écharpe. Ses bleus sur le visage commençaient enfin à s'estomper et ses plaies cicatrisaient bien. Mais Dean ressentait toujours un malaise, revivant sempiternellement son dérapage incontrôlé lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant l'ancien Homme de Lettres. Mick le sortit de ses pensées, en questionnant.

\- Dean ? Tout va bien ?

Il secoua la tête et posa son regard sur le sac qu'il tenait, en expliquant.

\- Ouais, ça va. Je... J'ai quelques trucs pour toi...

Dean tendit le sac à Mick et ce dernier l'attrapa de sa main valide.

\- Merci.

Comme la sacoche était plutôt lourde, Mick tourna les talons pour la poser rapidement sur le lit de sa chambre. Dean resta sur le pas de la porte, fixant l'embrasure avec interrogation et finalement se décida à se faufiler dans la pièce en demandant quand même.

\- J'peux entrer ?

Une fois le sac sur le lit, Mick commença à l'ouvrir en considérant Dean avec questionnement, mais il répondit.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai laissé la porte ouverte, pour ne pas que...

« Tu flippes » termina Dean dans ses pensées. Mick lui fit un signe de tête en signe de remerciement et de compréhension. Il ouvrit la valise et Dean déambula de façon nonchalante dans la chambre, il découvrit l'antre de l'anglais pour la première fois : ordonnée, malgré le lit défait, quelques livres posés dans un coin contre un mur, et la table de nuit croulant sous des flacons de médicaments. Dean se posta en plein milieu et badina, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Eh bien, je devrais t'embaucher pour ranger ma piaule, elle en aurait grand besoin...

Mick esquissa un sourire ce qui eut le mérite de détendre un peu les nerfs de Dean. Son regard se posa dans un coin de la chambre où deux valises s'entassaient l'une sur l'autre. Mick avait rassemblé tous ses costumes, sauf celui qu'il portait sur le dos ce jour-là, son ordinateur portable, son passeport et quelques-uns de ses livres.

\- C'est pour Ketch ? comprit Dean en montrant les valises des yeux.

\- Oui.

Mick ouvrit la porte de l'armoire derrière lui et commença à vider le sac pour tout ranger proprement. Comme il n'avait qu'une main de valide pour tout _switcher_ , ça prenait un peu de temps. Encore une fois, le cœur de Dean se serra face à ce spectacle. Il s'avança lentement vers Mick, s'arrêtant néanmoins à quelques centimètres de lui pour interroger.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider... ?

Mick observa Dean, dont la culpabilité était évidente, il s'écarta du sac et fit « oui » de la tête. Heureux de faire quelque chose, l'aîné se plaça au-dessus du lit et vida la valise en essayant de ne pas déplier les vêtements pour les poser sur les étagères de l’armoire. Il se mit à parler, pour combler le silence pesant.

\- Bon, tu verras, ce n'est pas du grand luxe, mais ça fera l'affaire... Les chemises à carreaux : la signature de la famille Winchester.

Il rit et Mick esquissa un sourire. Ledit Winchester continua sur sa lancée, en vidant le fond du sac et informant.

\- Je t'ai aussi donné quelques produits... Tu sais, des trucs de mecs : rasoirs, mousse à raser, gel douche et tout le bordel. Avec des serviettes de salle de bains que j'avais en trop.

Ce fut au tour de Mick de se sentir gêné en avouant sincèrement.

\- Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil à toi.

Une fois le transfert terminé, Dean se tourna vers Mick.

\- De rien. Tu... Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Ok... Si jamais, n'hésite pas... Je vais aller embêter Sammy. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi.

Mick acquiesça. Dean quitta la chambre en prenant le sac vide.

**…**

Désormais, Mick s'habillait d'un simple jean, d'un T-shirt noir et d'une chemise à carreaux gris et blanc. Cela lui faisait très étrange de changer de garde-robe de façon aussi radicale.

Et puis enfin, un soir juste avant le repas, une personne entra à pas rapides dans le Bunker. Entendant le bruit, les Winchester et Mick se dirigèrent vers le salon pour voir, sans trop de surprise, Ketch descendre les escaliers avec le même air hautain que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu ne sais pas frapper aux portes ? maugréa Dean.

L'anglais sourit sournoisement en rétorquant.

\- Si, mais ce Bunker appartient aux Hommes de Lettres, c'est un peu chez moi du coup.

\- Absolument pas... bougonna Mary à son tour.

Mais Ketch gardait son sourire suffisant en se tournant vers Mick pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée dans ce terrier, alors finissons-en au plus vite. Où sont tes affaires ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Ok, passe devant, je te suis.

Un peu méfiant, Mick jeta un coup d’œil inquiet vers Dean avant de suivre son ex-collègue jusqu'à sa chambre.

**…**

Arthur Ketch débarqua dans la chambre de Mick, qu'il découvrit pour la première fois, et s'amusa à lorgner la pièce avec un air malfaisant sur le visage. Il zieuta d'abord le lit complètement défait, les flacons de médicaments traînant sur la table de nuit, le bureau quasi-vide et l'armoire dans le fond de la salle. Mick reporta l'attention sur les deux valises que Ketch devait ramener au Q.G. Mais, au lieu de se diriger vers les sacs, Arthur se posta devant Mick en le lorgnant de la tête aux pieds. Il rit sournoisement de le voir affublé des vieux vêtements de Dean, d'avoir toujours le bras dans le plâtre et les plaies sur son visage qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser. Au milieu de la chambre à moitié plongée dans le noir, Ketch railla.

\- Tout ça pour les Winchester, Mick.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu quittes ta seule famille pour _eux_  ? Tu oublies que Dr Hess t'a sorti de la rue quand tu étais môme, sans elle tu serais probablement mort. Les Hommes de Lettres t'ont nourris, logés et t'ont assignés _Leader_ de ta propre équipe. Et toi, tu renonces à tout ça pour des chasseurs que tu connais à peine et une pseudo-maman ?

Mick prit un air blasé suite à la dernière remarque de son ancien ami.

\- Tu as couché avec la pseudo-maman en question, Ketch...

Ce dernier sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, se remémorant les images de cette fameuse nuit et répondit.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, j'aurai pu devenir ton beau-père...

Il ricana alors que Mick esquissa une mine dégoûtée.

\- C'est... Malsain... Et, Dr Hess m'a peut-être sauvé la vie, mais elle a surtout fait en sorte que je devienne un meurtrier... J'ai tué mon meilleur ami pour son Code barbare. Je t'ai laissé torturer et assassiner des monstres et des humains pendant des années, en te donnant même des noms... C'est un poids, une culpabilité que je devrais porter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais, grâce aux Winchester, j'ai découvert autre chose. Des valeurs plus justes et plus saines.

\- Oh, arrête, je vais pleurer... se moqua Ketch.

\- De toute façon, j'imagine que Hess a prévu de te donner mon poste au Q.G. Tu devrais être content.

\- Bien sûr, il me revient de droit. Enfin, je dois juste me battre un peu avec Lady Bevell, mais ça sera simple...

Mick tiqua, comprenant l'allusion.

\- Tu vas tuer la mère de ton enfant pour un poste ?!

Le visage de Ketch devint rouge de colère.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant ! Je renie totalement ce môme ! Toni a voulu le garder, elle doit se débrouiller avec. Même lorsqu'elle sera six pieds sous terre !

Mick comprit que la situation risquait de mal tourner, il se dirigea vers les valises en répliquant

\- Bon, on devrait peut-être redescendre maintenant.

Mais Ketch lui bloqua le passage. Et tout le reste se passa affreusement vite. Arthur agrippa Mick des deux mains par le col de sa chemise en le tenant fermement, et de son pied droit il lui fit un croche-patte pour pouvoir le renverser facilement. Mick tomba, sur le dos, en se cognant la tête et Ketch se retrouva sur lui. Mick mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son crâne le martela et il sentit un poids sur sa cage thoracique. Ketch avait son genou gauche appuyé sur le torse de Mick et sa jambe droite ancrée dans le sol. Sa main droite tenait fermement le bras valide de Mick contre le sol pour ne pas qu'il bouge, tandis que sa main gauche avait toujours une emprise sur le col de sa chemise. Il pencha sa tête vers celle de son ex-collègue, il sembla furieux en crachant presque.

\- Quand je pense que tu étais mon ami... Et que tu nous as tous trahis pour _eux_...

Il appuya plus fort son genou contre Mick et ce dernier se mit à suffoquer, sa respiration se bloqua et sa tête lui tournait toujours. Mick voulut bouger sa main valide, mais il sentit les doigts de Ketch entraver son bras contre le sol. Il avait une sacrée poigne et n'arrivait à rien faire. Son bras plâtré ne lui était d'aucune utilité, à bout de souffle il essaya néanmoins de parler, de façon saccadée.

\- Ketch... Qu'est-ce que... Tu fais ?

Arthur, avec un air sadique qui lui déformait le visage, se mit à sourire en répondant naturellement.

\- Je sais pas, Mick, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire d'après toi ?

Il porta tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche et écrasa complètement les côtes de Mick. Et Mick sentit une douleur fulgurante l'envahir dans tout son corps, quelque chose se mit à craquer et il hurla de douleur. Ketch eut peur que les cris n'alertent les Winchester, alors il abandonna sa main gauche agrippé à la chemise pour la plaquer sur la bouche de sa victime. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour bien positionner sa paume, afin que Mick ne puisse pas s’exclamer mais tout en le laissant quand même respirer.

Comme Mick n'arrivait pas à bouger ses bras et son corps, il tenta de bouger ses jambes. Mais, il avait beau s'agiter, ses chaussures glissaient sur le sol et il ne réussit à rien faire.

Ketch se délecta de la situation, il garda le contrôle en s'amusant.

\- Dr Hess ne veut pas que je te tue. Je crois qu'elle a pitié de toi. Mais, elle ne m'a jamais dit que tu pouvais démissionner en un seul morceau... Au fait, c'est moi qui ai envoyé le mail à Dean... Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas été blessé lors d'une chasse... Je savais que tu voudrais démissionner un jour ou l'autre. Je savais aussi que Dr Hess ne me laisserait pas te tuer. J'ai fait en sorte que Dean le fasse à ma place. Apparemment, il n'a pas bien terminé le boulot...

Il ricana en pressant encore plus fort son genou, ainsi que sa main, et Mick hurla en silence. Ses jambes remuèrent en vain et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol.

**…**

Dean regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois et râla en se levant de la chaise.

\- C'est trop long... J'la sens mal cette histoire...

Mary sembla inquiète, elle aussi. Elle se leva à son tour et décréta.

\- Allons-y.

Sam suivit le reste de sa famille jusqu'au couloir. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la chambre de Mick, le cadet allait frapper, mais Dean retint son geste en faisant « non » de la tête. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

Son cœur rata un battement face à la scène devant lui.

\- Mick ! hurla Sam.

Il se jeta sur Ketch et Dean reprit ses esprits à temps pour faire de même. Mary, quant à elle, se rua vers Mick. Ce dernier put enfin respirer mais il se tenait les côtes de sa main valide tant la douleur lui était insupportable. La matriarche l'aida à bouger et tenta de le consoler face à son agonie.

Les frères tenaient fermement Ketch chacun d'un côté pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Dean lutta pour ne pas lui démolir la tête, rongeant son frein. Surtout que le mercenaire riait toujours mauvaisement. L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir en maugréant.

\- Sale psychopathe...

\- Quoi ? s'enquit ce dernier. On s'amusait, c'est tout.

Les Winchester le tuèrent du regard mais Ketch souriait d’autant plus en plaisantant d'une façon malsaine.

\- Quoi, encore ? Vous ne connaissez pas les préliminaires ?

Il ne rit que quelques secondes, le temps que Dean lui décoche son poing dans la figure. Mary reporta son attention sur Mick, qui continuait de souffrir dans son coin.

\- Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Cependant, Mick secoua la tête en révélant.

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien. Ce sont seulement des côtes cassées, ils ne pourront rien faire de plus.

Ketch sourit et Dean continua de tempérer sa colère. Il voulait aider Mick. Et il savait que la seule façon de l'aider était de le faire partir des Hommes de Lettres sans déclencher une guerre. Dean était donc obligé de ne pas diriger toute sa haine vers Ketch, mais il maugréa néanmoins.

\- Mick, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas tuer ce pervers.

Mary aida Mick à s'asseoir contre le mur et à reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier posa sa main valide sur son abdomen en répondant.

\- S'il lui arrive quelque-chose, Dr Hess enverra son armée contre vous pour se venger.

Sam souffla et avoua.

\- Il a raison, Dean.

Mary scruta Ketch et ordonna presque à ses fils.

\- Sortez ce crétin d'ici. Prenez les affaires qu'il est venu chercher et foutez-le dehors.

Les yeux de Ketch brillèrent d’excitation lorsque la matriarche se mit à parler. Sam et Dean attrapèrent les deux valises et escortèrent le psychopathe hors de la chambre de Mick.

**…**

Une fois dehors, les trois hommes chargèrent la voiture. Au moment des adieux, Ketch lorgna les Winchester, en raillant.

\- Bon, messieurs... Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

\- Pareillement... maugréa Dean.

Ketch esquissa un sourire et monta à bord de sa voiture. Dean luttait toujours pour ne pas lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.

Mary fit allonger Mick sur son lit, sur le dos. Il serra les dents pour ne pas craquer devant la matriarche. Cette dernière ouvrit quelques flacons de médicaments et lui prépara un cocktail de cachets. Elle ouvrit la bouteille d'eau pour que Mick puisse tout avaler. Sa tête commença à lui tourner et il dut se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Mary resta à son chevet quelques minutes, le temps que le traitement fasse effet sur le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il sentit son esprit s'en aller, sans douleur, Mick murmura.

\- Merci, Mary...

Elle sourit. Avant de partir au pays des songes, Mick chuchota en fermant les yeux.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu sois ma mère...

Et il s'endormit, laissant la Winchester bouche bée à ses côtés. Il était dans le coaltar, en avouant ceci, il ne se souviendrait jamais de cette phrase. Contrairement à Mary.

**…**

Le lendemain soir, après une journée et une nuit à dormir, manger et prendre ses cachets, Mick rejoignit le reste de la famille dans le salon. Les quatre chasseurs se retrouvèrent autour de la grande table où se trouvait quatre boîtes de pizzas ouvertes et entamées. Chacun mangea en discutant de tout et de rien. Puis, Sam questionna innocemment.

\- Mick, quel effet ça te fait de ne plus faire partie des Hommes de Lettres ? Ça va aller ?

Ce dernier termina sa part en répondant.

\- Oui. Je crois que je vais mettre un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais, je me sens délesté d'un poids, je l'avoue. Et puis, je pourrai reprendre contact avec une vieille connaissance...

Dean tourna sa tête vers lui en s'amusant.

\- Une ancienne copine ?

Mick se mit à rire et avoua.

\- Non, du tout. Je parle du frère jumeau de Ketch.

Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent.

\- Ketch a un jumeau ? s'inquiéta Mary.

\- Bon sang, déjà qu'un seul Ketch c'est dur à gérer, mais alors deux comme lui... railla Dean.

Mick se resservit une part de pizza en expliquant naturellement.

\- En réalité, son jumeau n'est pas comme Ketch. Alexander est peut-être autant psychopathe qu'Arthur, cependant il déteste ses pulsions et il essaye de les contrôler depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Comment ? s'intéressa Sam.

\- Eh bien, par des procédés plutôt simplistes : le yoga, le végétarisme, la thérapie aussi et beaucoup de sport.

\- Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de lui ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Alexander a renié sa famille. Il ne voulait pas devenir un barbare à la solde des Hommes de Lettres. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds à _Kendricks Academy_ et il a tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Il a effacé ses traces, voir même son identité.

Mick entama sa pizza pendant que Dean s'interrogea.

\- Mais, alors, comment comptes-tu reprendre contact avec lui ? Et comment tu as pu le connaître ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, un jour. C'était la veille de sa fugue. Arthur, Toni et moi faisions un test de survie dans une forêt hantée. Dr Hess nous avait attachés à un arbre, durant une nuit de pleine lune avec des loups-garous dans les parages. Le but était de réussir à se détacher par nos propres moyens et de chasser avec les éléments environnants. Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer à temps et j'ai vu le loup foncer droit sur moi... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, lorsque Alexander a surgi de nulle part pour tuer le monstre. Ensuite, il m'a détaché et je suis revenu en vie à l’Académie... Il avait suivi Hess lorsqu'elle nous avait ligotés. Il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas que je meure, que j'étais la meilleure partie de son jumeau, la partie « humaine »... Après ça, il a disparu de nos vies et nous avons convenu d'un code pour se recontacter. Une simple lettre à envoyer dans un endroit précis, connu seulement de nous deux.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence avant que Mary ne dise tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Mon Dieu, Mick, c'est horrible...

Pourtant Mick haussa les épaules en répliquant simplement.

\- Tu sais, je n'avais aucun moyen de comparaison, à l'époque. La seule connaissance de la vie civile, c'était lorsque je volais dans les rues de Londres pour survivre. Alors à côté de ça, _Kendricks_ me paraissait bien mieux.

Les Winchester arrêtèrent de manger quelques secondes pour observer Mick avec tristesse.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, Mary et Sam partirent ensemble faire quelques courses pour renflouer les placards du Bunker. Mick se leva tard, encore groggy par les médicaments même si ses contusions allaient mieux, il souffrait encore du poignet et de ses côtes. Il descendit à la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café tardive. Puis, il resta assit là, tout seul, savourant son petit-déjeuner lorsque Dean débarqua à son tour. Le frère, lui, marcha en direction du réfrigérateur pour attraper une bière et se placer devant Mick. Après quelques lampées d'alcool, il demanda pour briser le silence.

\- Ça va ?

Mick toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et répondre simplement.

\- Oui.

\- Oh, j'ai failli oublier, j'ai un truc pour toi !

Dean posa sa bouteille et passa la main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir un vieux téléphone à clapet. Il le tendit à Mick, en expliquant.

\- Pour toi. Comme tu n'en as plus. Sam et moi avons des dizaines de portables, pour avoir plusieurs numéros pour nos fausses identités. Alors, un de plus ou un de moins...

L'anglais attrapa l'objet de sa main valide et considéra Dean avec gêne.

\- Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Si.

Il but une gorgée de bière avant d'avouer, mal à l'aise.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, pour...

Il montra du doigt le bras en écharpe avant de boire à nouveau une rasade d'alcool et renchérir.

\- Je sais que ça prendra du temps, mais j'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.

\- Tu voulais te venger de ceux qui sont morts par ma faute...

\- Ouais, mais... Pas comme ça. J'ai déconné... Désolé.

Mick esquissa un sourire. Dean aussi, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il toussota avant d'avouer, penaud.

\- Et... Désolé pour avant-hier... J'aurai dû tuer ce psychopathe. Ou ne pas le laisser entrer au Bunker.

\- Il devait récupérer mes affaires. J'ai démissionné. Et je suis libre, maintenant.

Pourtant, Dean sembla énervé pour lui.

\- Mais, ils ne vont probablement rien faire de tes affaires ! Juste les donner ou les jeter. Ils ne font ça que par pur sadisme !

\- Je sais... Mais, c'est mieux que d'être mort.

L'aîné secoua la tête, en désaccord total avec les principes barbares des Hommes de Lettres. Il tenta également d'énoncer, sans trop rentrer dans les détails.

\- Mick...

Dean se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

\- Mick, si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps, dans ta chambre... Ketch... Il t'aurait sûrement tué... Ou pire ! Avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout...

\- J'en sais rien... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Disons, pas avec moi. J'imagine que c'est mieux d'être de son côté plutôt que contre lui...

Le cœur de Dean se serra, mais il comprenait. Il jura à cet instant de ne plus jamais laisser un affreux comme Ketch mettre les pieds dans sa demeure. Et il se jura aussi de se faire entièrement pardonner auprès de Mick.

Ils leur faudrait du temps. Mais du temps, ils en avaient, désormais. Maintenant que Mick était enfin libéré du joug des Hommes de Lettres, il avait tout le temps nécessaire pour se construire une vie.

 

**…**

**THE END**

 


End file.
